A plastic needle bearing which is non-magnetic is desirable. A plastic needle bearing is also so lightweight that noise made during rotation could be reduced.
US2010027933 discloses a needle bearing having bearing ring made of a austenitic steel with a total carbon and nitrogen content of from 0.8 to 1.2% by weight, and needles made from a ceramic.